365 Days
by AngelMorph
Summary: A nameless victim finds himself in the hands of the Lestranges. Set during the first war. Warning: Torture. First chapter only; Please visit my account at ficwad to see the completed story.
1. Default Chapter

This story is dedicated to Sara. You know who you are. Happy Birthday!

* * *

**Day 1**

He woke up bruised and broken to the sight of a sadistically grinning dark haired woman with an evil glint in her eyes. He tried to trash around since, at first he thought he must be lying down given the angle at which she stood above him but the strain on his ankles and wrists suggested otherwise. A glimpse of the ceiling which appeared to be made of mirror confirmed his suspicion: he was hanging stark naked from his arms and legs, a chains attached around his ankles and wrists the only things holding him in place. The entire room appeared to be made of mirror, actually; everywhere he turned his eyes he caught sight of either his bloodied body or the crazy grinning lady standing over him.

After what seemed like an eternity, during which a deep sense of panic began to rise from within him, the woman spoke, "I trust you slept well," her tone however suggested the exact opposite, "I just got the most marvellous news and I had to share it with you…My Master has awarded you to my husband and I as an anniversary present; he was even kind enough to cast some wonderful spells on you so that you'd last longer. Wouldn't want you to die in the middle of out fun and games now would we?"

If he had been panicking before, her announcement brought him to a new level of panic he never even knew existed. The idea of being this woman's toy was bad enough, to add to that the suggestion that he would live beyond the time at which his body would normally give out was nearly impossible to fathom. How?

She let out a sigh, "The things he can do… I mean, I can manage a continuous blood replenishing spell and perhaps set the wards to give you a jolt of pain every time you begin to pass out during a session, but Master… He's got the wards set with a nourishing spell, the jolts to keep you awake, the blood replenishing spell, plus he's cursed you to keep your heart beating and your lungs breathing regardless of what we do to you. He's even warded your sensory nerves so we don't have to worry about cutting off the pain and your skin so that you can't be torn from your chains," she paused there for effect before adding, "I fixed up the room myself though. Do you like the mirrors?"

He just stared at her, not thinking that she expected a response. He had given up on screaming quite a while back, before he had been knocked out and captured; no matter how loud he screamed no sound seemed to issue forth from his mouth.

Suddenly, she whipped a short wooden stick from her robes –robes like those the men who had attacked him the night before had worn. She pointed it at him, yelling "_Crucio,_" and he convulsed in pain, screaming silently as every nerve in his body fired off as if on fire.

Finally she lowered it and the pain faded, "Answer me fool!"

This time he opened his mouth to respond but as with his attempts to scream no sound came out.

"Arrggg," she stamped her feet in frustration, like a spoiled child, "When I get my hands on the fool that silenced my toy…" She pointed the stick at him again, but this time the pain didn't come, "Now answer me, vermin!"

And answer her he did; His voice hoarse from his silent screams, he managed to croak, "yes."

"Yes, they are lovely…" she continued wistfully, as if she hadn't just interrupted her speech to torture someone, "and they won't smudge or get stained with blood while we play…And the chains… real beauties, they'll stay perfectly polished too…"

Her attention had seemed to wander but suddenly she jerked back to attention. "Where was I? Oh yes, there's just one thing left to be taken care of before we can play. Master thought I'd enjoy doing it my self. This is a beautiful little curse, quite fun really…" She raised her wand once more, for that's what it had to be, and spoke something in Latin.

Despite himself, he cried out in pain. This time it was only his eyes that hurt almost as if… He tried to blink away the pain but he couldn't, it was then that he felt the blood trickling down his face. A glance at the mirror above him showed that his eyelids had indeed been torn clear off; blood flowed from the wounds, miraculously avoiding his eyes.

The sight of it caused him to scream once more, this time in fright rather than in pain. He screamed until he felt he could scream no more. And she just stood there watching. Watching and smiling…

When he finally subsided, she spoke once more, "You've wasted most of the afternoon screaming but I think we have time for one little game before I leave. It'll make your game with Rodolphus tonight so much more fun." He had thought he was all screamed out, that he had no fight left in him, but when within moments of her raising her stick a murmuring some unintelligible words, welts began to appear on his skin, he began to trash about again –despite the pain it caused in his arms and legs; the screams followed shortly.

While his screams didn't seem to bother her, his trashing caused her to stop momentarily in exasperation, "Stop squirming, you stupid muggle, you're messing up the design!" She then pointed the stick at him once more but instead of more brands appearing, he suddenly lost his ability to move. It didn't however prevent him from screaming, and scream he did when she resumed her branding of his skin: an intricate design of welts that covered his entire body, both back and front.

She had just finished with his face, when the chains that held him began to shake and jump up and down the mirrored wall –as if of their own accord. With a sigh, his torturer pocketed her wand, "I suppose it's only fair I allow Roddie his turn. I'll see you tomorrow." With that farewell, she exited through a opening that had suddenly appeared in one of the side mirrors.

With her disappearance, the shaking became more violent and the sliding of the chains began to take on a direction: those to his right sliding downwards, and those to the left upwards towards the ceiling. The shaking and rotating continued until he found himself hanging prone, his wrists pulled up slightly higher than his ankles an his legs only shoulder width apart, attached on the back wall rather than the corners as they had been.

He didn't have to wait long before a man entered through the mirror the woman has left through, his face splitting into a grin at the sight of the welts his wife had left behind on their toy. "Oh boy, this is going to be fun."

His helpless victim braced himself for the expected brandishing of the newcomer's wand. But it didn't come.

Instead he pulled out a leather whip, let down his black robes and straddled the hanging legs. This action incited a hoarse scream as he sat on the welts on his victim's upper leg and another as his full weight caused his shoulders to be pulled from their sockets. The chains had adjusted themselves at just the right height so that his legs didn't touch the ground but despite his weight, the skin didn't tear, the protective spells interfering with the result such forces would normally have.

As if that weight weren't enough, leaning forwards onto the welt covered back, he brought his legs up as well to kneel on the legs still immobilized by his wife's spell. All the while his victim continued to scream, now almost positive he knew what was about to happen to him. Still he was unprepared for the searing pain the first time the whip hit his already branded back or for pain which accompanied the thrust of the wizard's cock as it forced it's way into his anus.

The two actions continued in synchrony for what seemed an eternity, the wizard's stamina never giving out until the shaking began once more. At that point, he descended, re-robed and left the way he had come. The shaking continued but the hanging muggle hardly noticed, having passed out from the blood loss the moment the session had ended and the wards had allowed it.

* * *

**AN:** This is my first torture (and I doubt I'll write others). This story is however how not finished, though the rest of the chapters (there should be 9 in all, they're all plotted out waiting for me to be motivated) are not likely to be as long as this one. They should be a lot shorter in fact since this one was so long to set the scene. Anyways, did you like it? You're feedback would be most appreciated and might speed up my writing. 

**AN to those of you awaiting an update of ADBWL:** I haven't given up on the story. In fact, I've written another chapter, it just doesn't happen to be the next one. The next chapter is giving me a hard time in terms of inspiration so I hope you'll bear with me.


	2. Day 2 to 365

Some good news, and some bad news... This story is now complete. Unfortunately, it does not meet ff.n submission guidelines, particularly in some of the later chapters. As such, I will not be posting the balance here. Interested parties are welcome to check it out at ficwad*dot*com (I will be posting a chapter per day starting tonight).

**AN to those of you awaiting an update of ADBWL:** I haven't given up on the story. It has however been a long time since I've worked on it. Hopefully, now that I've started writing again, I will be able to get back to it. I hope you'll all bear with me.


End file.
